Song zero: Moonlight
by Trashy-heart
Summary: En un mundo donde el contacto con lo sobrenatural es lo común, Viktor es la presa de los aficionados de una leyenda que sólo quieren cazarlo. En esta vida desenfrenada, su único consuelo y hogar es aquella persona que se esconde "más allá de las sombras" y a la que nunca ha podido ver con sus propios ojos. [Vampire - Oneshot]


**_Canción cero_**

* * *

Cabellos ondeantes al viento formando diversas figuras y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios; ese era el perfil del joven albino que contemplaba la inmensidad del océano en todo su esplendor desde el borde de un acantilado. El frío característico de la noche golpeaba de plano en su rostro, lo que no hacía más que excitarlo, pues, encendía junto a todo el ambiente esa chispa de aventura a lo desconocido que a tantos hombres conquistó y sigue conquistando. No podría explicarlo, ¿cómo hallar las palabras correctas? Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de de su pecho cuando observaba el reflejo de la luna sobre las tranquilas aguas; esa luz blanca tan pura y tranquilizadora pero a la vez tan vivaz encargada de iluminar todo el paisaje nocturno. Si se concentraba tal como hacía en esos momentos, podía apreciar a la perfección el sutil sonido de las olas que rompían en la roca donde él mismo se recostaba. _Ah, pero no era como cualquier otro lugar._ En efecto, era un ritmo tan suave que no había cabida a las violentas descripciones de los libros o cuentos; era, más bien, un ritmo suave, que para todo espectador lejano quedaría asombrado en cómo aquella imagen parecía más bien un retrato de la naturaleza doblegándose ante tan hermosa criatura reinante en la cima. No por respeto a los mismos roqueríos, no, mas como si las aguas hicieran tributo al joven albino que reía con tanta naturalidad observando las estrellas tintineantes.

—¡Woah! Cómo pasa el tiempo, ya casi es hora, ¿no? —Viktor se incorporó de un salto sin con ello romper la magia que comprendía la escena. Era un joven de sonrisa carismática y esencia misteriosa, la misma que encendía pasiones a dondequiera que fuese. De talle más bien delgado, su larga cabellera plateada que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura era la característica distintiva con la que lo conocían las personas del lugar. De aproximadamente unos 173 o 175 centímetros, su figura avanzó cautelosa a los límites del terreno sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Un par de suspiros y su respiración poco a poco bajó su frecuencia, generando así, bajo sus propios pensamientos y motivaciones, un ambiente mucho más místico y ameno para lo que se proponía.

El minuto tan ansiado llegó sin más demora y sus párpados finalmente quedaron sellados ante la adversidad de hechos paranormales que ocurrirían a continuación. Casi como siguiendo un compás orquestado nada más ni nada menos que por el mismo joven en cuestión, grandes y oscuras nubes cubrieron el hasta el último rincón del ancho cielo, la única excepción en todo el firmamento fue la gran luna que ahora redirigía su luz sobre su rostro sereno. No pronunció palabra alguna. El lugar de las brillantes estrellas fue reemplazado con meticulosa cuenta cada una por criaturas de la noche. Bajo el oscuro telón, eran ahora las luciérnagas las encargadas de iluminar el camino, posándose, de vez en cuando, curiosas, atraídas al hombro de su convocador. Los minutos pasaban y Viktor estaba tan quieto que parecía un muñeco o antigua estatua de mármol, ya fuese por le belleza de su persona o aquel inmóvil estar que ya hasta respirar parecía un arte olvidado. Fue entonces, cuando una corriente de aire se deslizó por su pierna, seguida por otra en intervalos no muy distantes. Esa pareció ser la señal para que sus músculos se relajaran; una de sus manos se alzó en el aire y lo que prosiguió a ello fue un extraño gesto casi como si diera pequeñas palmadas a la nada.

—¿Vicchan, has crecido...? Hmm... —su rostro pensativo pasó a uno más alegre y emocionado—, no, claro que no. ¡Makkachin! No sabía cuál era cuál, perdón. Buen chico... buenos chicos, ambos, p-pff... —rompió en risas y uno de los insectos huyó despavorido lo más rápido que sus diminutas alas le permitieron. Abiertos los ojos con todo su actuar infantil, en aquel lugar donde antes no había nada, dos pequeños puntos negros empezaron a aparecer y tomar forma. Se trataba, a primera vista, de dos especies de fuegos fatuos llamados por la misma mafia que atrajo el resto de las cosas. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya eran demasiado grandes y deformes para quedarse en esa categoría. Como un humo negro que lentamente se expandía, ambas sombras rodearon aquel cuerpo humano que se ofrecía escondiéndolo de la vista de cualquier criatura o mortal. Al contrario de lo que pudiese creer la gente, no eran dañinas ni tenían intenciones de ese tipo. _Lo protegían, se encargaban de protegerlo._ —Pero ahora no es ese tipo de ocasión —murmuró para sí, observando divertido como un par de colas se movían de un lado a otro y ambas criaturas recuperaban su corporeidad. Generalmente no se harían ver y le ayudarían a ocultarse de los bandidos y timadores que podían encontrarse en la noche (o inclusive en el mismo día), las sombras siempre habían sido como su hogar y estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ellas. Si se daba que el enemigo era muy poderoso o alguna especie de criatura mágica de alto nivel espiritual y pudiera distinguirlo a pesar de la barrera, pues entonces tomaban la forma de dos grandes perros (casi como lobos) que atacarían y lo protegerían a capa y espada. Cuando no, y sólo requería de su compañía... bueno, eran la misma versión anterior pero de un tamaño mucho más doméstico y amigable. El más grande de los canes se abalanzó sobre él estrellándose ambos contra el suelo mientras aprovechaba la situación y lamía todo su rostro. Mientras tanto, el más pequeño y de nombre Vicchan, se recostaba tranquilo sobre sus piernas buscando el calor de su persona. —¡M-Makkachin, ya basta! N-No podré continuar si sigues así... v-vamos, ¿por qué no puedes ser más como V...?

—¿Uh?

Pestañeó un par de veces cuando todo el peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció, sentándose tras sobar los rasmillones que le quedaron por la caída. Delante de sí estaban los dos perros negros a los que tanto apreciaba con una actitud inusual a su amorosa hiperactividad de siempre. Tenían la cabeza gacha y uno que otro sollozo le era dirigido cuando trataban de acercarse con sus patitas. Lo entendió en un instante y la ternura que le invadió la complementó la opresión gran opresión que sintió en su pecho.

—Tranquilos, ya lo sé —por primera vez en toda la noche, y posiblemente la primera vez en bastantes años, el destelló en sus ojos pareció ocultar un hilo de preocupación e inseguridad. De todas maneras, era fuerte, y cualquier inquietud que sintiera no era mayor a las expectativas, emoción y confianza que poseía. Ambas manos fueron a parar a las cabezas de los canes restregándolas con cariño—. Es sólo que su amo es un tanto complicado e impuntual —añadió con un puchero y tono mimado—, pero estoy de acuerdo... ya va siendo hora de traerlo, ¿no es así? —Y con el sí afirmativo de sus ladridos volvió a levantarse y buscar entre sus ropas.

Los perros se quedaron uno a cada lado, con sus ojos cristalinos siguiendo con la vista sin perderse movimiento alguno que hiciera el protegido de su amo. Viktor volvió a alzar el rostro hacia los rayos de luna que lograban filtrarse entre la espesura de las nubes, un suspiro cargado abandonó sus labios. Sus largos y delgados dedos no tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaba entre sus ropas: sacó del bolsillo interno, aquel que se encontraba a la altura del corazón, un pequeño collar de oro con una gema tan oscura como la misma noche que presenciaba incrustada en el centro. Lo sacó con delicadeza, como si temiera que el más fino murmullo de la noche pudiera dañarlo. Y, al mismo tiempo, contemplaba dentro de su mente lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento y la ironía oculta en él. Apretó el collar con fuerza extendiendo su mano al vacío y rogó, desde lo más profundo de sus deseos y ambiciones, de su cariño, de sus bondades y defectos, le rogó a la luna alta en el cielo que todo saliera bien; que le concediera esta oportunidad, que nada malo ocurriera o interfiriera, y así haría de su devoción algo mucho más dedicado como nunca antes.

 _Por favor.  
Por favor, funciona._

Toda expresión desapareció y por unos segundos pareció como si su propia alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo a través del vaho que salió de su boca producto del frío que devoraba su cuerpo. Un silbido dulce, un silbido suave. Entonando una pequeña melodía, partió con un u cargado y los tonos subían paulatinamente terminados con una a abierta que no perdía el reparo frágil de su canto. Sus dedos, uno a uno, se fueron fundiendo dentro de la gema dando la sensación de que su pálida piel se veía consumida y contaminada. _Quemaba._ Aguantando en silencio, mordió sus labios para evitar que los espasmos de dolor generaran cualquier tipo de movimiento involuntario que complicara las cosas. Cuando ya iba en los nudillos, su canto se hizo más fuerte y frenético, los canes uniéndose con sus aullidos. Lanzó el collar al suelo, el cual rebotó un par de veces quedando a unos metros de él. Su mano ardía como un demonio, cuando la tuvo cerca pudo ver que, efectivamente, había empezado a sangrar. Sin respetar cualquier norma del sentido común, sonrió de oreja a oreja ante este hecho y quedó pasmado ante la nueva sombra que empezaba a producirse, esta vez no de la nada, sino saliendo de la gema que anteriormente sostuvo entre sus manos y la cual ahora era tan líquida que parecía hervir a mil grados.

—¿Yuuri? —susurró—, dime que eres tú, Yuuri...

La voz se le encogió al pronunciar ese nombre, ah. Era aún tan dulce y trágico el saborearlo con sus propios labios. Como era habitual, toda criatura o espíritu se sentía traído por él y aquella oscura niebla no sería la excepción. Se dejó acariciar sin temor alguno por ella. Ni Makkachin ni Vicchan estaban reaccionando negativamente... bueno, para ser sinceros, no estaban reaccionando para nada. Estaban allí, estáticos, como si les hiciera falta aún información para poder decidir si "aquello" era bueno o malo. Y no los culpaba, en aquel preciso instante esos eran exactamente sus mismos sentimientos. Pero la diferencia era que Viktor estaba seguro de que era él. Era la incertidumbre del momento que atormentaría cualquier corazón humano, por supuesto, sin embargo, estaba seguro... segurísimo de que era él. No había fallado nunca cuando se lo propuso antes al conjurar o realizar algo, ¿por qué razón lo haría ahora? Dicho esto, ¿había, entonces, otra molestia que ofuscaba su joven corazón? En efecto, al cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer ante aquella presencia aún desconocida, en su propia seguridad de que era Yuuri, tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Acudía a él, precisamente, _porque eran Viktor y Yuuri? ¿O acudía a él como cualquier otra criatura atraída por sus virtudes?_ Era una forma egoísta de pensar, eso lo tenía claro, ¡y la hubiera evitado si pudiera! Ese era precisamente el punto, _no podía ignorar ese pensamiento._ Doña fortuna se hizo presente, y justo cuando empezaba a traicionar su propia consciencia y hundirse en aquella corriente negativa, algo frío, pero sólido, rozó su brazo, y por naturaleza no tuvo otra opción más que reaccionar ante ello y mirar.

—¡...! —sus ojos relampaguearon causando que hasta pequeñas lágrimas se acumularan en ellos de felicidad. Se había atorado en sus propias palabras con la boca abierta, oh. —¡Yuuri!

No se había materializado por completo, para ser más preciso, frente a él un cuerpo mitad hombre, mitad sombra, flotaba justo a la altura en que sus brazos podían alcanzarlo y asirlo contra su pecho. —Eres tú, Yuuri... —más que fundirse en un abrazo, parecía una misma prisión de la que el pelinegro no podría librarse jamás. Todo fluyó con tanta prisa que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a corresponderle el gesto. Viktor lo arrullaba y restregaba su mejilla contra la suya cuando recién apenas terminaban de aparecer los pies del menor. Pese a toda su emotividad y súplicas de que le dijera algo, Yuuri parecía completamente perdido, como si aún no llegara a ese lugar, a aquella realidad donde estaba con Viktor. Sus pies desnudos se apoyaban torpes sobre el suelo provocando que se tambalease y cargara todo su peso sobre la persona que lo sujetaba. —...lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que pensé que lo harías, Yuuri.

Habrá sido su nombre, habrá sido el tono angelical que ocupó para decirlo, pero por fin había un punto en el que podía enfocar su atención obligándose a estar allí. Sus ojos se clavaron en ese mar azul tan intenso que le devolvía la mirada y permaneció así, quieto, por una cantidad insana de minutos. Si bien la actitud de Viktor y su recibimiento había sido tan cálido y cercano, la falta de costumbre y vergüenza que ocultaba seguían reflejándose en sus mejillas que se coloraban un poco, pero lo bastante notorio y resaltante debido a su piel tan blanca.

—Ae-ieh... —en su primer intento de habla, terminó por morderse la lengua creando una palabra inexistente. Sus ojos seguía vacíos y no había emoción que pudiera pintarse en su cara. Sus intentos de mover sus manos o pulgares eran un fracaso y lo único que conseguía con cada intento era hacer más peso sobre Viktor que aguantaba todo su cuerpo y sus fallos.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿intentando hablar ya? —sonrió con ternura mientras despejaba la frente contraria haciendo a un lado sus cabellos—, ¡eso es asombroso! Me encanta esa iniciativa tuya, en serio. Pero creo que podríamos ir paso por paso, ah... —se quedó sin habla ante riendo internamente ante su propio juego de palabras—, ¡literal, Yuuri! vamos, ¿no crees que primero deberías intentar mantenerte de pie y...? o-ouch-... ¡Y-Yuuri, no...!

—Vamos, vamos... —comentó con cierto cansancio cómico en su voz—, esta es la segunda vez que me botan en la noche, ¿quién va a pagar si algo me pasa?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, hace un rato que no tenía noticia de los perros y cuando los buscó con la mirada se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido. _¿En qué momento...?_ Iba a tratar de levantarse para buscarlos, mas en cuanto sostuvo el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus manos y bajó la vista para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pudo contemplar que en su clavícula había una extraña especie de tatuaje con dos lobos y entendió que sería un caso perdido llamarlos.

—Sabes, aprecio mucho tu compañía y no sabes lo que me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo, pero realmente pesas, ¿sabes?

—...

—...

—Inútil, ya veo, huh...

—Está bien, está bien —sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda contraria, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel. _Estaba allí, podía tocarlo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir su respiración sus latidos, su peso sobre él. Todo._ Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y lo abrazó con más ahínco. Era tan frío... casi como abrazar un cubito de hielo, al menos eso pensó. Todavía no había dicho nada o hecho algún intento de ello. Tampoco volvió a intentar moverse como hace rato, sino fuera porque estaban juntos cuerpo a cuerpo sintiendo cada una de sus respiraciones, le costaría mucho creer que aquello que sostenía era una criatura viva de este mundo. Estaba tan feliz, inmensamente feliz, no cabía dentro de su propio júbilo. Pero el temor de que todo aquello le fuera arrebatado era una agonía constante—. Dime Yuuri... ¿acaso no tienes frío? —preguntó casual, mientras pasaba sus dedos peinando su cabello—, ¿puedes sentir mi calor? ¿mi cuerpo? ¿mis latidos?

 _¿Puedo abrigarte, brindarte consuelo, Yuuri?_

No era más que un conjunto de preguntas sin respuestas.

—Está bien, no pediré más que esto el primer día. Al fin y al cabo sólo ha sido una noche... era demasiado esperar algo más, ¿no? Consideralo por hoy, pero mañana ya empezaremos con tu entrenamiento y-

—Tuntun.

Su discurso fue interrumpido por una inocente onomatopeya que al fin rompía la esquemática monotonía de un diálogo unilateral. Yuuri había logrado alzarse un poco y miraba curioso a Viktor que se encontraba bajo él. Si bien no poseía el rostro de una criatura viva normal, sus ojos estaban lleno de duda, paciencia y una sed de conocimiento interminable de preguntas que no lograba poner en palabras. Por primera vez en todo este rato, Viktor pudo mirar bien su rostro y quedó asombrado ante lo que él consideraba una belleza alucinante. Así como él mismo, la piel de Yuuri era pálida como la luz de la luna y cabellos negros como el azufre, largos como si nunca se hubiese cortado el pelo en su vida caían a ambos costados de su cara. Sus ojos color avellana mostraban la inocencia y curiosidad de un niño pequeño y sus labios eran un rosa tan pálido pero que aún así lograba resaltar. Sus pestañas eran largas, y pese a ello, parecía no tener ningún otro pelo o vello notorio en todo el cuerpo; era más bien lampiño... tal cual él. Y Yuuri era tan maravilloso, que todas estas características excepcionales no eran nada comparado a lo que lo había prácticamente hechizado. Sobre sus mejillas- no, en todo su cuerpo, había evidencia de su "pasado". Líneas negras, remolinos, espirales y hasta imágenes que asemejaban runas se dibujaban por toda su piel. No había duda que seguía siendo alguien "de las sombras". Desde la punta de su oreja, se extendía hasta debajo del pómulo derecho esta especie de tatuaje oscuro que terminaba en un remolino de delicada punta en su mejilla. _Era hermoso, una belleza imposible de describir, jamás había visto algo como él en toda su vida. Y no era él menos para hablar de criaturas mágicas._ Tan embobado estuvo, que no se dio cuenta de la insistencia de Yuuri en repetir aquel monosílabo seguidamente "tuntuntuntun". No fue hasta que una de las manos contrarias se apoyó sobre su pecho que reaccionó saliendo de su propio sueño.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿sucede algo?

—Tun... tun... tun.

Sus dedos se deslizaron colándose dentro de la camisa que llevaba Viktor, hasta poder alcanzar nuevamente el espacio sobre su pecho donde resonaba aquello que tanto le había llamado la atención. Tratando de ser más claro, marcó con su propia yema, presionando sobre su piel, el ritmo con el que latía el corazón contrario y esta vez sí que Viktor no tuvo otra opción más que sonrojarse por completo, llegando a taparse la boca con una de sus manos. Lo tomó por sorpresa, ahora el mudo parecía ser él. ¡Por supuesto que no se lo había esperado! Que actuara de la nada, de forma tan gráfica y sin tener idea de lo que hacía... se sintió peor aún cuando el mismo pulso del dedo de Yuuri se hizo más rápido al acelerarse el propio. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir en una situación como esta? Todo resultaba demasiado embarazoso. Pensó en hallar consuelo en que Yuuri probablemente no sería consciente ni recordaría nada de esto luego; mas por lo visto ya no era una apuesta prudente. ¿No había hecho lo mismo al pensar que no sería capaz siquiera de moverse hoy y le había salido con esto? Volvió a ser una vez más presa de sus pensamientos, era algo que le pasaba habitualmente al ser todo un soñador en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero hoy en especial le estaba resultando realmente perjudicial.

—Veamos... vamos por parte, Yuuri —mencionó derrotado, tratando de encontrar el tono adecuado para la conversación—, esto, huh... es un corazón. ¿Sabes? Te lo explicaré más adelante, por ahora... oh, sí. ¿Por qué no intentas primero diciendo mi nombre? —una sonrisa boba se asomó en sus labios, ¡por qué no se le había ocurrido antes! —Vamos, trata de repetir después de mí, ¿sí? Viktor. Vik-tor. Viktorrrr. Vikt- kkchh...-

 _Parecía nunca parar de sorprenderlo._

Fue una cuestión de puntos de vista, de oportunidades, de minutos, de segundos.

Aquello que Viktor había malinterpretado como un acto inocente y vergonzoso del pobre y frágil Yuuri que acababa de encarnarse y no sabía nada del mundo "real" fuera de las sombras, en realidad tenía un significado totalmente distinto para alguien que aún estaba luchando por entender cómo funcionaba su cuerpo y encontrar la racionalidad aparte de los instintos.

— ** _¿Hambre... h-huh...?_**

Muy tarde como para reaccionar y protegerse, los colmillos de Yuuri ya estaban hundidos por un par de centímetros en su carne. Justo un poco más arriba de la clavícula, aprovechando el mismo espacio que había liberado de los ropajes para acceder a su pecho, los labios de Yuuri estaban sellados sobre su piel mientras lamía y succionaba el líquido carmín que emanaba la misma herida que él había provocado. _Y seguía tan indefenso..._ Era casi como ver a una criatura estremeciéndose y dándolo todo para sobrevivir. Si quisiera, Viktor lo habría podido empujar y liberarse de él con el más simple uso de su fuerza. Lo único que Yuuri tenía eran sus colmillos clavados en él; ni lo sujetaba ni hacía uso alguno de sus extremidades o peso para retenerlo. De los instintos más básicos; _necesitaba saciar su hambre si quería sobrevivir en este mundo donde necesitaba de qué alimentarse._ Succionaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o timidez. Era un animal hambriento alimentándose de su presa, no había nada más. Si es posible describirlo, era más bien bruto y descuidado. Desgarraba la carne más de lo necesario y desperdiciaba mucha sangre que no alcanzaba a tragar a la misma velocidad que ésta salía.

No había elegancia, ni coqueteo, ni ningún tipo de decencia que caracterizaba a estas míticas criaturas en los cuentos.

Y aún así, Viktor conservaba la calma. Dolía, claro esta. Pero jamás como la incertidumbre ni la quemazón de cuando trató de liberarlo del collar sin saber si funcionaría o no. Pese a sus quejidos y gemidos, llevó su mano hasta la cabeza contraria, que tras un gruñido de advertencia, accedió a que lo acariciara mientras se alimentaba siempre y cuando no interrumpiera de forma alguna aquel acto.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Bebe todo lo que quieras... gnnh. De todas maneras no me afecta, pero...

Entre jadeos y tratando de recobrar su propia respiración que parecía ya ahogada, no pudo hacer más que sonreír al cielo mientras presionaba los cabellos del joven contra su hombro.

—¿No tuviste suficiente ayer...? No tengo nada en contra si debo alimentarte todos los días... p-podrías... ser un poco más suave... en el futuro... y-ya sabes...

 _Cerró los ojos, entregándose a aquel calor y sensaciones tan ajenas a sí que eran transmitidas a su cuerpo por el pelinegro._

—S-Sí... V-Vikutor...r... —susurró, relamiendo sus labios, antes de volver a morder con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

* * *

 _Por ahora, este fanfic está terminado. No es nada más que una muestra o one-shot sobre un fanfic futuro que estoy planeando. Estaba probando los personajes, tratando de plasmar la idea y tal._

 _Si por ahora les gustó, ¡por favor apoyen la idea! Será un gran trabajo, pero espero que valga la pena. Nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
